


Pleasant Encounter

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Condom Use Because Be Safe Kids, Cunnilingus, DMC5 Dante Is Hot As Fuck, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lotta bit of Porn, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pretty PG Dirty Talk, Reader Insert, Woman on Top, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: One Shot PWP with my favorite DILF-y silver haired demon hunter.





	Pleasant Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, this is my first ever story that I have posted anywhere online, so please forgive any awkwardness!
> 
> I wrote this specifically with DMC5 Dante in mind (because hot damn, silver fox...), but please feel free to sub in your favorite Dante. 
> 
> Also, I posted this on mobile, so my apologies for any weird formatting!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Edited 4/20 - minor spelling/grammar changes

“So,” you said, dipping a corner of your toast into a fried egg yolk. “Where have you been these past 6 months?”

The silver haired man sitting across from you looked up from his ridiculously tall stack of pancakes and replied, “Well, I was, uh, stuck in the underworld.”

“Oh,” you said, nonplussed. “How was that? Is it really all ‘fire and brimstone,’ with only the screams of sinners to keep you company?”

He chuckled, “Nah, quite the opposite actually. Quiet. Dark. With every variety of hell-creature to entertain me. Does smell like rotten eggs, though.”

“Sounds like a fun trip, maybe I should get a summer home there?” you replied, smothering your home fries in ketchup.

“Wouldn’t recommend. Long drop down, even longer hike back up.”

You grinned at him, watching him shove a huge bite of pancake into his mouth.

“Well, Dante, I missed you. Glad you made it back in one piece.” You said, picking up your mug of bitter, sub-par diner coffee and drinking deep from it.

You both finished your meals in relative silence, and headed outside. It had been quite some time since Dante had saved your life in Red Grave. It had been quite some time since he kissed you farewell. And it had been for quite some time that you couldn’t get him out of your head.

“I know you hate when I do this,” you started, glancing at him, pulling up the zipper of your coat as you left the diner.

“Oh, here we go,” he sighed, crossing his arms.

“But thank you, again, for saving my life.... Hey, I’m being sincere here! You’re going to pull a muscle if you keep rolling your eyes that hard,” you said, glaring at him.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, you know. I think you managed to do that about a dozen times already.”

“I know, I just...” you trailed off, breaking eye contact, feeling your cheeks heat up. It was hard to stop thanking him, especially when you had lost all hope, trapped in a dead city, completely lost, starving, and terrified out of your mind, and he swooped in like some grunge angel to spirit you away to safety.

“Hey,” he said, and you felt him come closer to you. He put a hand on your shoulder, and you looked back over to meet those baby blues. “For the last time, you’re welcome,” he finished, a hint of a smile on his lips. He was looking intently at you, the green neon of the diner’s sign casting a slight glow on his face. You hoped that he couldn’t see just how red your cheeks were, because they felt like they were on fire, despite the cool autumn night air.

He shifted ever closer, and you felt his lips gently press against yours. Startled, but composing yourself after a second, you returned his kiss, looping your arms around his neck. Your fingers threaded into his hair, slightly longer than you remembered, but just as soft, as he pulled you flush against his chest.

He tasted like syrup, and you were 99% sure you tasted like ketchup, but it didn’t matter because Dante was kissing you in front of some shitty diner that you couldn’t even remember the name of, and the cool night air was swirling around you and there was delicious perfect static electricity on your lips where they met his, and you couldn’t help but think how well your mouths fit together like they had always belonged there since the beginning of time.

You pulled away from him once your brain decided it needed more oxygen, your beacon-fire cheeks still blazing and a small delighted sigh escaping your throat. He raised an eyebrow, dragging his thumb over your cheek. You looked at him, lips parted, arousal starting to churn low in your belly.

“Walk me home, cowboy?” you asked, blatantly staring at his mouth, before slowly dragging your eyes back up to meet his. He smirked and licked his lips before placing a hand on your lower back and steering you down the sidewalk.

“My apartment’s the other way, Dante,” you said, stopping in your tracks and turning around.

He didn’t follow you right away, and you turned back to look at him. He smiled sheepishly, saying “I was really trying to look cool there.”

You chuckled, “You? Cool? Impossible.”

“Hey!” He started, catching up to you, “I will have you know that I am mostly sure that at least one person thinks I’m cool.”

~~~~~

You turned the deadbolt on your front door before flicking on the living room light. Dante had his back to you, seemingly surveying your apartment. After dropping your keys onto the end table, you walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his middle. He turned to face you, grabbing your chin and tilting your head up to receive a completely non-subtle, searingly hot kiss.

You pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, hearing a dull thump as it landed on the floor. He pulled down the zipper of your coat, dragging his hands down your arms as he divested you of the garment. He grabbed your hands in his, pressing another kiss to your lips, before placing your hands on his waist. You bunched the fabric of his shirt in your hands, pulling it up gently as he continued kissing you, pressing his tongue against your lips, asking for entrance.

You obliged, introducing your tongue to his, feeling his hands come up to rest on either side of your neck. You broke apart to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground along with his jacket. Before he could capture your lips with his again, you looked down to his chest.

“Oh...my,” you said, barely above a whisper, dragging the tips of your fingers down from his collarbones over his pectorals, and down his abdomen to the waistband of his pants.

“See something you like?” He asked, flexing cartoonishly.

You were silent for a moment; “I, uh, can’t even think of a witty comeback,” you replied, eyes still glued to his body.

“Then why don’t you let me occupy your mouth with something else?” He entreated, stealing your breath with another heated kiss. You could tell he was just as aroused as you were, his skin heating up beneath your fingers, his tongue fighting for dominance with yours.

“Dante... bedroom....” you breathed in between kisses, shuffling down the hall to your room as fast as you could with that talented mouth distracting you.

Once inside, you pulled away from him to flick on a dim lamp next to your bed, the Edison bulb giving off just a hint of amber colored light. Once you straightened back up, Dante grabbed the hem of your shirt before gently pulling it up and over your head, tossing it at his feet. He toed out of his boots while you did the same with your sneakers, kicking them away from the bed. The arousal in your belly flared violently when he put his hands on your sides, right below your bra, before ducking down to place many wet, open mouthed kisses to your sternum.

Your breathing was becoming ragged, and even more so when you felt his fingers undo the button of your jeans. He pulled down the zipper before coaxing the garment over your hips and ass, letting them drop to the floor. You stepped out of them and flung them in the same direction as your shoes, now left in just your bra and underwear. You looked up to see Dante’s eyes roaming greedily over your exposed flesh, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

You became a little self conscious at that, and tried to hug your arms around yourself, but he immediately stepped towards you and pulled them away from your body.

“No way am I letting you cover any of this,” he purred, hands roaming over your stomach and back. You smiled shyly back at him before pressing your lips to his, hands fumbling with the button of his pants. When at last the button gave way, you tugged his pants down and he wiggled the rest of the way out of them.

His hands went to work at the clasp of your bra, freeing your breasts from their confines. He let out a low whistle at the sight of your bare chest and you blushed furiously, deciding to worry at a spot on his neck rather than look at him.

He pulled you into his arms, stepping you backwards towards the bed until the backs of your knees hit the mattress. He gave you a gentle shove and you fell back onto the bed. You scooted yourself up the mattress and once you were settled, Dante covered your body with his, sucking gently at the junction of your neck and shoulder. He moved down, tasting your skin with his tongue until he reached your breasts. He rolled a nipple between his fingers while he drew the other into his mouth, sucking gently. You cried out in pleasure, bunching the sheets in your hands. After he was satisfied that both breasts were attended to, he moved further down, licking and kissing down your abdomen until he met the lacy waistband of your underwear.

“Won’t be needing these any longer,” he said, dipping his thumbs beneath the elastic and pulling them down, revealing your sex to him. He continued to pull your panties down your legs, kissing as he went, before twirling your underwear on his index finger, wagging his eyebrows at you. You stifled a giggle as he tossed them onto the growing discarded clothing pile.

Dante then began working his way back up your legs, pushing them apart as he kissed and caressed them. He paused above your knees, looking up at you with an absolutely wicked grin on his face. His head came to a stop above your sex, closing his eyes and pulling in a deep breath.

You looked at him for a moment before finding your voice: “What are you doing down the-OH!” you exclaimed as Dante gave a long lick to your slit. You moaned wantonly as he continued, suckling at your clit. Your head was spinning with pleasure, feeling a finger gently stroke your entrance as he swirled his tongue against your sensitive flesh. His finger slid in with ease, and another moan escaped your lips. He thrusted in and out slowly for a moment before adding a second finger, crooking them just so inside you. You cried out as his fingers brushed that perfect spot, tongue and lips still working at your bundle of nerves. His mouth was relentless, coaxing waves of sensation out of you until you felt the coil in your stomach tighten and then burst, flooding your body with white hot pleasure.

“Holy shit,” you breathed, eyes still closed as your orgasm ebbed and flowed.

“That good, huh?” Dante asked, climbing up to meet your face, still slack with pleasure. All you could do is nod in response and he let out a breathy laugh. He pressed his lips to yours, letting you taste yourself and you groaned into his mouth, grabbing onto his neck and deepening the kiss. He shifted closer to you and you noticed then that he had discarded his underwear at some point. His cock was hard, warm and heavy against your thigh and your heartbeat and breathing sped up thinking about what was to come. He seemed to notice the change and broke away to look at you.

“Everything ok? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, pushing your hair off of your forehead. You shook your head, swallowing hard.

“Please, Dante,” you whined, reaching down to take his dick into your hand. “I want you so bad.”

You gently tugged, rubbing your thumb over his slit before wrapping your slender fingers around his shaft. His breathing hitched, and he let out a soft groan that went straight to your core.

He moved over to straddle you, and you parted your legs to accommodate him. He leaned back on his ankles between your legs, stroking himself and looking hungrily at you. You pulled open your nightstand drawer and after a brief moment of blind digging, pulled out a foil package. You handed the condom to Dante, who ripped it open and promptly rolled it on to his waiting cock. You watched him do this, breathing heavily through your mouth, imagining what it would feel like once he was inside you.

“You look fucking ravenous, babe,” he commented, smirking.

“Get over here,” you instructed, reaching up to pull him down on top of you. He met your lips for one more searing kiss, before lining himself up with your entrance and slowly starting to push in.

You moaned wantonly as you felt him filling you up. Inch by inch, you were convinced that there was no better feeling than this, his amazing cock stretching you, fitting inside perfectly, joining you together. Once he was fully sheathed inside, you both let out a collective groan, just allowing yourself to feel him inside you, his weight pushing gently on top of you, his mouth sucking and nibbling gently at your neck.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Dante said, releasing a breath. “I’m gonna move, ok?”

“God, _yes_ ,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his back and hooking your legs around his thighs. He began to thrust, slowly at first and you closed your eyes, running your hands over his back. He started to pick up speed, the occasional grunt escaping his parted lips. Each noise went straight to your core, and you arched your back to press yourself against him. He responded by dipping his head down to suck greedily at your neck, biting down where your neck and shoulder meet and marking you as his. The tingle of pain was the perfect compliment to the intense pleasure his cock was giving you. He continued his ministrations, the only sounds for awhile being a breathy sigh or groan.

“Dante?” you began, pressing soft kisses down his jaw.

“Yes?”

“Can I, nngh, get on top?” you asked between moans, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow to accompany the smirk blooming on his face.

“Shit, babe, you do not have to ask me twice,” he replied, sliding out of you before plopping down on his back on the bed. You moved to straddle him, relishing the feeling of his warm hands on your hips, guiding you to hover over him. You looked at him, his face relaxed and eyes half-lidded, before leaning down to press your lips to his, trying to push all of your feelings into the kiss. He noticed the intensity, the slight desperation in it and responded in kind. You rolled your hips and ripped a groan from deep in his chest as his dick rubbed against your ass.

You lifted your hips and, looking right into those bright blue eyes, sunk back down on him in one fell swoop. His head dropped back dramatically to the bed, eyes closing as he sucked in a long, deep breath.

“Warn a guy, would ya?” he said, exhaling into a laugh, which was quickly stifled when you rolled your hips forward and drug your nails down his chest. This earned you the loudest groan yet, a sound that you would treasure for a long time. It was your turn to smirk when he finally made eye contact with you again.

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry. So the big, bad demon hunter can’t take it?” you teased, resting your palms on his abdomen.

He scoffed, tightening his grip on your hips. “Can’t take it, huh?” he echoed, forcing your hips to move where and when he wanted, grinding you down on top of him. “I think it’ll be _you_ who can’t take it.”

Dante slowly moved one hand toward your center, thrusting up into you while you ground down on to him. Your head was thrown back in ecstasy, feeling every solid inch of him rubbing deliciously against your walls. His roaming hand reached its destination, as you felt his thumb roughly begin circling over your clit. You cried out, grabbing his sides with force, quickly coming undone around him.

“You won’t be able to think of anyone else but me. I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t be able to walk straight,” he said, panting. “And most importantly,” he continued, rubbing over your clit even faster than before, “I’m going to have you screaming my name.”

“ _I_ _don’t_ _doubt_ _that_ ,” you somehow thought in your pleasure haze. The pressure was building to intense levels, and you were honestly surprised you hadn’t succumbed yet. You felt Dante’s free arm wrap around your back, pulling you down to his chest as he smashed his lips against yours. You had to break apart as your climax hit, hard, cunt clenching around his cock.

“Dante!” you practically yelled, body turning to jelly. It felt like his hands were everywhere, caressing your breasts, abdomen, lower back, soothing your sore hips. A few rough, uncoordinated thrusts later, he stilled, finding his release inside you.

After a few more moments, you gingerly lifted yourself off of him, sighing quietly at the loss of that spectacular cock. He took the opportunity to roll the condom off and toss it into the trash can beside your bed. Still on his back, Dante opened his arms for you to snuggle in next to him. Happily obliging, you nuzzled your head against his neck, fingers trailing swirling patterns up and down his stomach. You kissed below his ear, breathing in his scent.

“I don’t ever want to leave this bed,” you mumbled, brushing your fingers against his jaw, absentmindedly peppering his neck and shoulder with soft kisses.

He chuckled softly, grabbing your hand in his. “Good, because I wasn’t planning on letting you go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love love love comments and constructive criticism, so leave one if you are so inclined! 
> 
> -copper_wasp
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m thinking about doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!


End file.
